User blog:Joslyn miller/All Falls Down (Eclare new ending)
So i wasn't to happy with the ending to that. :P So i changed it. No offense to the people who write the show... i just thought i would make it more... Eclare-ish :P * * * Eli's P.O.V. * * * My first thought was. This isn't hurting..... My Second thought was. Am i dead already? Then i actually came to reality and found i was still alive. Living. Breathing. No blood was spilt. I slid down and stared at the knife glistening in the light. I looked down, suddenly tired and scared. My tactics hadn't really worked... he fed me my own medicine.... i was really scared... but the bully had to be the one i kept scared... but i had been defeated. Fitz laughed and said something i couldn't make out... i was still in shock. More talking came from down the hall but this time it was police, coming to arrest Fitz. I felt like the world around me was spinning, spinning so fast like the Marry-go-round on the playground, but i couldn't get off. I felt something, a safe secure hand on me and i looked up to see Clare protectively looking me over making sure i was okay before sighing of relief. Everything stopped spinning. We just stared at each other. I could have died.... never seen her again. Cause let's face it she was going to make the up-turn to heaven and I was going to hell. I placed my hand on her cheek, realizing everything about her i would miss. Her sweet smile, shy kisses, sassy sarcasm, baby blue eyes, and the list went on and on. I read her face and she was thinking the same thing i was, we are both happy that each other are alive. Not only was i scared for my life, but for Clare's as well. He could have turned on me any second. I let her collapse into me tears flowing down her cheeks. The police told us we needed to go outside. We watched Fitz step into the cop car and i told Clare silently about what happened when I was nine. 'you can't handle it this way, Eli.' She said carefully. 'I know.... i know that now.' i wrapped an arm around her but Simpson interrupted us, making me the arm. ((Now everything happened like it did on the show.)) After the speech Simpson gave us before walking back inside, I turned to Clare. 'He seems pretty angry.' I say awkwardly. 'Eli, don't ignore the problem here... this is your fault.' she started to cry again. 'And i could have lost you... i'm so angry with you.' and she was... she was furious with me. And i knew it was my fault... it always was. 'I know.' All i could do was pull her into a hug and hold her as she cried. 'will you come over?' i pulled away and all she could do is nod. Fifteen minutes later we found ourselves wrapped in a blanket on my couch. She cried and i have to admit i shed a few tears recalling the night. Finally her shoulders stop shaking and i looked down at her face that still had a few tears on them, i wiped them away. 'It's all my fault, i know. I'm sorry you had to see that, and i'm sorry i put you through that and i'm sorry i can't always be brave for you-' 'I don't expect you to be brave for me. I just thought you would have the least bit of common sense to not poke the angry bear...' She sighed. 'But,' a smile came onto her face. and she placed her hands on my cheeks. 'now your alive and not hurt and I guess i'm glad about that.' 'Me too.' i smile back before she brought her face to mine closing the gap. I wasn't scared ... not here with her. * * * Like? Not? It was kinda hard to keep them both in character cause they are kinda weak in this scene cause of what happened. but i hope for the most part you enjoyed my alternate ending. Category:Blog posts